


Montreuil-sur-Mer Doll Universe

by fengxiaoj



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hilarity, M/M, Pictures, handmade dolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengxiaoj/pseuds/fengxiaoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of a pair of dolls I made of Madeleine and Javert. Light-hearted, humorous, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Dollvert plays with the safety pin on Madolleine.

Dollvert: why do you wear this?  
Madolleine (blushes): it holds my waistcoat together...  
Dollvert: I see...  
Madolleine (glances at J shyly and plays with his own hands): do you want to go give alms with me...?  
Dollvert: no.  
Madolleine: .... :)  
Dollvert: do you want to go make arrests with me?  
Madolleine: no...  
Dollvert: :(  
Madolleine: do you want to take a nap with me?  
Dollvert: yes.  
Madolleine: :)  
Dollvert: :(

\---  
What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

They flopped onto their bed and napped. An hour or so later Dollvert woke up to find himself pinned to Madolleine through the latter's safety pin.

Dollvert (unhappy): I can't report to my shift with the maire pinned to me! :(  
Madolleine tries to undo the pin but fails.  
Dollvert: But I can't be late either!! :(  
Madolleine: Then... you have to take me with you.  
Dollvert: You told me just before we napped that you don't want to go arrest people with me.  
Madolleine: I will if later you go give alms with me...  
Dollvert: No! We can do both at the same time!  
Madolleine: Huh?  
Dollvert: While I put manacles on their hands, you put coins in their pockets.  
Madolleine: Oh... (Gazes at Dollvert adoringly.)

- 

Their first arrest/beneficiary was a zebra thief. As agreed, Madolleine busied himself reaching into pockets. 

 

Madolleine: You don't need this. (Drops a gun he found to the ground, then fills the emptied pocket with francs.) Zebra: What is happening?!  
Dollvert: You are under arrest.  
Zebra: No, I mean, what is happening?!! Madolleine: :)

While escorting the zebra thief:

Dollvert: This is working much better than I expected.  
Madolleine: :)  

(Coins are dropping out of the zebra's overfilled pockets and rolling away.)

-

They walk the zebra to the station and try to arrest another. It was a knife-wielding cat burglar.

Madolleine (yelps): Dollvert you are leaking!

  
(Too slow to dodge because they are still pinned together, Dollvert's chest had been sliced open. He tries to cover it with his hand.)

  
Madolleine: Oh no, we need to go to a doctor...

  
(Dollvert is still wrestling with the cat.)

  
Madolleine: leave it, come with me!

  
(Madolleine drags Dollvert with him to a doctor. Dollvert's stuffing is coming out and Madolleine tries to pick up all the pieces that dropped to ground. At one point the stuffing got caught on a flower and a whole wad the size of Dollvert's arm came out.)

  
Dollvert: Ah! :(   
Madolleine: Wait.

(Madolleine goes back to unravel the stuffing and shoves it back into Dollvert. Eventually they get to a doctor.)

  
Doctor: Why are you two attached? (Notices the safety pin) Oh.

  
(The doctor opens the safety pin and frees Dollvert. Madolleine is depressed. Dollvert is saddened. The doctor then goes and comes back with a huge needle.)

  
Dollvert: Not again... :(

(The doctor opens Dollvert's coat and uniform and begins the 'surgery'. Madolleine stuffs the rest of the stuffing he picked up back in, but still some of it was lost. The doctor finds his bag of stuffing to add in more while Dollvert starts feeling his torso with his hands.)

Doctor: Is this about right?  
Dollvert: :(  I don't know, I only know the criminal is running further away. This is good enough.

  
(Madolleine puts his hands onto Dollvert and starts pressing and squeezing everywhere. Dollvert squirms.)

  
Madolleine: A bit more.

  
(Doctor puts in some more. Madolleine checks again.)

  
Madolleine: Yes this is exactly how squishy he was before! :)  
Dollvert (horrified): How do you know?!  
Madolleine (covers mouth with hands): Uh-oh....  
Dollvert: Have you been squeezing me while I was napping?

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

-

 

Madolleine turns red.

Madolleine: Yes...  
Dollvert: :(

Dollvert turns red.

Madolleine (near tears and in a feeble voice): Once the doctor is finished, can I squeeze you again to even out your new stuffing?  
Doctor: Hey you two! I am already done!  
Dollvert: Thank you. :(  
Dollvert: I can't make the maire cry, so... yes.  


They leave the doctor's office and immediately out the door, Madolleine throws himself into Dollvert and gives him a thorough round of squeezing. 

Dollvert: This feels good...  
Madolleine: :)  
Dollvert: is this why all the other dolls have wives?  
Madolleine: I don't know...?  
Dollvert: Do you want some squeezing?  
Madolleine: From you?  
Dollvert: Yes because it is important to be fair.  
Madolleine: Yes!

Dollvert puts hands on Madolleine's waistcoat and starts to squeeze.

Madolleine: Ohh...  
Dollvert: You are very firm...

Madolleine leans into Dollvert.

Dollvert: If you ever get sliced open, you will leak very quickly. :(  
Madolleine: Oh... then will you protect me?  
Dollvert: Yes.  
Madolleine: :)

Dollvert feels around Madolleine's back as the squeezing continues.  
Dollvert: Hmm...? :(  
Madolleine (covers his face with his hands): Nooo, please, don't touch me there...  
Dollvert: What is wrong with your back? There is an odd lump...  
Madolleine: It was an accident...  
Dollvert: Let me see.  
Madolleine (shakes head desperately): Nooo, if you see it you won't like me anymore...  
Dollvert: Did you steal something... :( ... and are hiding it on your back?  
Madolleine (face still in hands): No...  
Dollvert: Then why won't I like you anymore?  
Madolleine: Because it is ugly...  
Dollvert: I don't stop liking people because they are ugly.

They turn behind the building, and Madolleine reluctantly takes off his waistcoat and shirt to show Dollvert his back.

Madolleine (through tears): I got a hole in my back, and they mistakened me for a teddy bear.  
Dollvert (smooths the patch of fur with his hand): ... :(  
Madolleine (through tears): I am too afraid to let other dolls squeeze me... until you, but now you don't like me anymore...


	4. Chapter 4

Often, the Maire Madolleine summons Dollvert to report on his work. At first the meetings happened in the Mairie, but the Mairie was too serious. They happened in the mornings, but that was too early. Now they happened in their bed at night. 

Dollvert: Today a pink Labrador Retriever got into a fight with a blue striped cat. 

Madolleine: Yes… 

Dollvert: And then a gray bear chased his fallen eye half the way down Rue Pierre Ledent. He nearly caused a crash. 

Madolleine: … 

Dollvert: Monsieur le Maire? 

Madolleine: zzzzz 

Dollvert: :( 

Dollvert: Around mid-afternoon a duck fell into the Canche and required rescue… :( 

Madolleine: zzzzz 

Dollvert: :( 

Dollvert: zzzzz 

Madolleine: :) 


End file.
